Antídoto
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: Yaoi Ikki&Shaka. Um primeiro encontro após uma dolorosa separação. Como encarar o que aconteceu?


**Antídoto**

_**"**Lookingbackat me_

_I see that I never really got it right_

_I never stop to think of you"_

- Nem adianta pedir, você sabe que não vou voltar pra você...

- Eu sei. E você sabe que eu jamais pediria isso, mesmo que quisesse.

- Temos um acordo então.

- Sempre tivemos...

O silêncio que se abateu logo em seguida pareceu absurdo. Como se um abismo se abrisse entre os dois. Estavam próximos, mas não se tocavam; era como se a distância entre eles fosse milimetricamente calculada.

- Por que desvia o olhar?

- Eu deveria encará-lo, Ikki?

- Você costumava me olhar nos olhos, Shaka. Era um dos poucos capazes de sustentar meu olhar.

- E você, um dos poucos por quem eu abria os olhos para encarar.

- Então por quê?

- Eu não quero te olhar, algum problema?

- Tem medo?

E novamente o silêncio.

Shaka ergueu o olhar, focando-o nos olhos de Ikki. Manteve-se assim por alguns segundos, até desviá-lo novamente. Por um instante pensou que Fênix sorriria, mas provou-se enganado no momento seguinte. Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que o vira sorrir? Não sabia. Lembrava-se apenas de seu semblante carregado, preocupado. Como no dia em que terminaram.

No dia em que Ikki terminou, mais exatamente. A lembrança fez-lhe o sangue ferver e teve de respirar fundo para não explodir sem motivo aparente.

- Só há uma coisa que não consigo compreender, de forma alguma.

- O quê?

- Como você pôde me substituir tão rápido...

oOo

Ikki terminara a relação cerca de três meses atrás. Os motivos eram vagos; algo sobre proteger Shaka de sua própria instabilidade, um possível retorno definitivo ao Japão. "É inevitável que eu volte" disse ele "e é injusto pedir que permaneça ao meu lado enquanto me preparo para ir embora". E assim acabou. Sem mais justificativas, sem maiores motivações, sem perguntas. E Shaka chorou. Chorou como uma criança. Chorou como nunca havia chorado por ninguém antes. Não lhe pediu para ficar, não implorou para que revisse sua decisão. Apenas perguntou "Por quê?" e se permitiu derreter em lágrimas.

Fênix, contudo, nunca lhe respondeu aquela pergunta. Apenas abraçou-o e sussurrou enquanto consolava-o, "é melhor assim".

oOo

E aquela era a primeira vez que se viam desde então.

E, tal qual o último encontro, Ikki tomou-o entre os braços e murmurou, na voz irritada que lhe era característica:

- Eu nunca te substituí.

Shaka sentiu o sangue ferver novamente e ergueu o rosto, encarando-o.

- Não me substituiu? Então como explica ter dormido com outro menos de uma semana depois de ter terminado comigo? – silvou.

- Era só sexo, Shaka. Sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

- Sexo! E desde quando precisa "namorar" para conseguir apenas sexo? – bradou.

Desta vez foi Ikki quem desviou o olhar.

Era verdade.

oOo

Pouco menos de uma semana depois de separados começaram a surgir rumores de que Fênix estava com outro.

A princípio Virgem ignorou os comentários, tomando-os por falsos e insignificantes. Não poderia estar acontecendo. Poderia? A relutância do outro em vê-lo, entretanto fez Shaka começar a avaliá-los como verdadeiros ao menos que em parte. Pediu, então, que um de seus servos lhe levasse um bilhete e que esperasse alguma resposta acerca do mesmo. O bilhete continha uma mensagem simples:

_"Desejo apenas uma resposta:_

_Você está com outra pessoa?_

_Caso esteja, responda-me:_

_Foi por causa dela que me deixou?_

_Shaka"_

A recusa de Ikki em responder ao recado fez com que Virgem acreditasse ainda mais nos boatos que corriam. Dias depois eles foram confirmados - chegou a seus ouvidos que Misty proclamava-se o novo namorado de Fênix perante todo o Santuário. Como em momento algum o outro procurou desmenti-lo, Shaka acreditou por completo na informação que lhe fora repassada.

oOo

E agora ele estava ali. Abraçava-o, como antes, e dizia que tudo não passara de um mal entendido. Como poderia acreditar?

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não significou nada para mim.

- Que diferença faz? - perguntou, beirando as lágrimas. Se de dor ou de raiva, não havia como saber. - Era com ele que você deitava enquanto eu virava noites chorando por sua causa!

Estava com a voz trêmula, tocada pelo choro contido. Desde quando era tão frágil? Desde quando se mostrava tão frágil? Nunca. A ninguém. Apenas a ele. Somente para Ikki. Mas o tempo deles já havia passado. Acabara, mesmo que nunca tenha sido consultado a respeito. Então, por quê?

Desvencilhou-se do contato, fixando o olhar em algum ponto não-específico, apenas para desviá-lo dos olhos do outro.

- Sexo eu também tive...

- Eu não quero saber...

- ... é muito fácil conseguir. Basta um olhar, um sorriso e um convite...

- Não me importa...

- ... mas eu nunca, nunca! Nunca dei a qualquer um mais que algumas horas...

- Chega...

- ... nunca entreguei mais do que a superfície. Alguns momentos ao meu lado, nada mais...

- Cala a boca! - gritou - Eu não quero saber! Não é da minha conta com quem você dormiu ou deixou de dormir enquanto não estávamos juntos! Eu não quero que você me conte!

- E por que não? - respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Porque dói. Machuca saber que outras pessoas te tocaram. Dói saber que outros tiveram o que antes era só meu!

- E você acha que não me doeu te imaginar com ele? Não doeu te perder para ele? Eu fui homem demais para você, Ikki? Preferia algo mais suave, feminino talvez?

- Não...

- Você tem noção do quanto meu orgulho ficou em frangalhos quando você preferiu ele a mim?

- Eu não preferi!

- Você poderia me ter de volta quando quisesse, mas preferiu procurar outro. Talvez eu nunca tenha sido bom o suficiente para você, não é?

- Eu te amava! - gritou.

Shaka arregalou os olhos e encarou-o entre confuso, surpreso e... ferido. Baixou os olhos em seguida, rindo baixo de si mesmo.

- Amava... Claro, o que mais eu poderia esperar?

- O que esperava? Você já fez questão de deixar bem claro que não tem volta.

- E desde quando você segue as regras?

- Eu mudei, Shaka.

- Precisava demonstrar isso justo agora?

E se calaram.

Ikki parecia encolhido ante as palavras do outro. Tinha os ombros retesados e o olhar baixo.

- Você nunca me tratou dessa forma...

- Você nunca me obrigou a fazê-lo...

Mais uma vez o silêncio.

Fênix aproximou-se mais uma vez, envolvendo com os braços fortes o corpo frágil do outro. Desta vez Shaka não se encolheu com o toque - não relaxou, contudo.

- Senti tanto sua falta... - encostou o nariz no alto da cabeça do outro - O seu cheiro... Como senti saudade do seu cheiro...

- Eu mudei de perfume, Ikki - cortou-o.

- Eu sei. Mas o seu cheiro não mudou em nada. Continua exatamente igual. E eu senti tanta falta dele...

Shaka baixou o olhar e encostou a cabeça no peito do outro. Sentia-se tão frágil entre aqueles braços...

- Lembra? Você ficava irritado quando eu te abraçava assim... - disse, apertando os braços ao redor dos ombros de Virgem, possessivamente - Você costumava dizer que se sentia pequeno. Pequeno e protegido.

- Mas era verdade.

- E eu adorava tê-lo dessa forma. Entregue entre meus braços. É a terceira coisa que mais sinto falta.

- Quais são as outras duas? - perguntou baixo

- A segunda é o seu cheiro.

- E a primeira?

- A primeira? - afrouxou o abraço.

Tocou o queixo de Shaka com a ponta dos dedos, puxando o rosto para cima.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas, o que mais sinto falta é o seu beijo. - murmurou, com o olhar dançando entre os olhos e lábios do outro.

Shaka retesou-se, esperando pelo beijo. Mas este não veio. Ikki soltou-o e deu um meio sorriso.

- Mas pode deixar que não vou te beijar contra a sua vontade de maneira alguma.

Ikki sabia. Se forçasse o contato mais do que já havia forçado o outro jamais o perdoaria. Suspirou e desviou o olhar para não se sentir ainda mais tentado.

- É uma pena - foi a vez de Shaka sussurrar.

- O que é uma pena?

- Nós... Mesmo querendo com todas as forças, não dá pra recuperar o que tivemos um dia...

- Tem razão.

- Eu sei...

- Dá para ser menos orgulhoso às vezes? - explodiu.

Shaka riu baixo. "Age como uma criança". Fênix podia ter mudado o quanto quisesse, mas em momento algum deixara de ser a criança que conhecia. "Ainda a mesma criança". A criança que o encantara. A criança com quem, um dia, desejou dividir a vida. Ainda a mesma criança...

- Desculpe... - disse, divertido.

- Tá... - respondeu emburrado.

Desta vez foi Shaka que se aproximou, com um meio sorriso, e enlaçou sua cintura.

- Há um tempo atrás eu teria implorado por esse momento, sabe?

- Fica quieto, só um instante. Deixa-me sentir você perto. Só um pouco.

- ... eu chorava, sabia?

- Huh? - procurou o olhar do outro.

- Quando eu estava com alguém... E ele dormia... Eu chorava enquanto procurava naquele corpo algum traço do seu. Nunca encontrava...

- Chega disso, por favor.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... - sussurrou, à beira das lágrimas novamente.

Ikki respirou fundo e, sem mais se conter, colou seus lábios aos de Virgem. Shaka arregalou os olhos, mas não se afastou nem tentou evitar o contato. Fechou os olhos em seguida, aproveitando o contato até que se findasse. Quando tornou a abri-los, encontrou um Ikki que sorria constrangido.

- Desculpe não deu pra evitar, sabe? Parecia que você ia chorar e...

- Tudo bem, - cortou-o - só é estranho.

- Por quê?

- Eu... não consigo lembrar. De nada. De nós. Acho que esqueci, sem querer, para não sofrer mais... Mas não consigo lembrar de nada. Dos seus beijos, dos seus toques, das noites que passamos juntos...

- Eu lembro de tudo. Cada momento é uma lembrança preciosa demais para ser apagada...

- Mas não tem volta, né?

- É, não tem...

Shaka tornou a desviar o olhar. Por que ele concordava? Por que insistia em concordar? Por que todo aquele maldito respeito? "Por que agora?". Balançou a cabeça de leve, afastando os pensamentos e aproximou o rosto do outro. O que aconteceria se chegasse perto...?

Ikki tentou desviar o olhar dos lábios de Virgem. Pareciam tão convidativos...

Mas não conseguiu. E um breve instante se passou antes que tomasse o rosto do outro entre as mãos, o olhasse nos olhos uma última vez, e o beijasse de forma suave. A língua passou pelos lábios fechados de Shaka e, quando estes se entreabriram para deixá-la entrar, Ikki pareceu perder o fôlego. Agarrou-lhe a nuca, segurando com força algumas mechas de cabelo entre os nós dos dedos, torcendo-as. Virgem gemeu com a intensidade do contato, com a força a qual era submetido a ele. Isso incentivou o outro, que o beijou com ainda mais ânsia.

Deslizou a língua sobre a de Shaka. Tão macia, com aquele gosto inconfundível, que era só dele. Virgem pôde sentir a excitação de Ikki crescendo sob o jeans, o que o fez suspirar. E, naquele momento pôde lembrar de tudo. Lembrou do gosto de seu beijo, da força de seus toques e como estes o deixavam tonto de vontade. Lembrou das noites que terminavam com o sol nascendo e que o deixavam com um sorriso nos lábios, inebriado de prazer.

E, naquele instante, desejou tudo daquilo novamente. Desejou ser tocado com toda a paixão de antes. Desejou ser deitado ali mesmo, no chão da casa de Áries, e ser possuído exatamente como antes. Mas Ikki não o fez. As mãos dele permaneceram em seu cabelo e rosto, firmes.

oOo

Desde o retorno de Mu à Jamiel para o treino de Kiki, Shaka responsabilizou-se pelo templo de Áries. Pelo menos uma vez por semana visitava-o para acompanhar se o trabalho dos servos permanecia dentro dos conformes.

E foi em uma dessas tardes, às vésperas de sua viagem anual à Índia, depois de dispensados todos os trabalhadores, que Ikki apareceu querendo conversar.

oOo

Fênix sorriu quando pararam de se beijar.

- Senti tanta falta disso... Desde que nos separamos eu não provava um beijo bom de verdade.

Como queria acreditar naquelas palavras... Como queria poder amá-lo novamente... Sentiu o peito apertar e a respiração falhou por um momento. Sorriu, agradecendo ao elogio e sentiu que corava. Aproximou o rosto do outro, oferecendo-lhe os lábios novamente. De novo o convite foi prontamente aceito, e Ikki beijou-o com fome, desejoso. Shaka correspondeu da mesma forma e sentiu quando as mãos do outro dançaram em sua cintura, parando na amarra de seu sairi. Suspirou quando os dedos entraram nas dobras do tecido e tocaram gentilmente a pele coberta. Pensou que Fênix finalmente avançaria, tocá-lo-ia de forma mais íntima. Quis gritar para que acontecesse. Mas Ikki tornou a controlar-se e se afastou suspirando.

- O seu vôo... Que horas vai pra Índia?

- Cinco da manhã... - sussurrou, sem ar.

- Então... Está na hora de ir, não? Já está tarde...

- Você tem algum compromisso?

- ... Sim.

- Entendo... - a voz soou cínica.

Ikki baixou o olhar e suspirou, afastando-se. Shaka sentiu que as lágrimas tornaram a se acumular no canto de seus olhos e não pôde ter certeza, novamente, se era de raiva ou dor. Virou-lhe as costas, desejando ainda mais um abraço antes de ir. Desejo este que não foi realizado. Após alguns passos a voz de Ikki tocou-lhe os ouvidos.

- Nos vemos novamente quando você voltar? - o timbre da sua voz tremeu, desejoso.

Shaka sequer se deu ao trabalho de voltar-se para responder:

- Podemos.

Ouviu os passos de Ikki atrás de si, afastando-se. Ergueu a voz:

- Ikki?!

- Sim? - pôde sentir o olhar do outro em suas costas.

- Senti sua falta...

- Eu sei.

- Acha que nós... Ainda há esperança para nós?

Houve um grande silêncio antes que a resposta chegasse.

- Eu não sei, sinceramente.

- Ah, claro... - soou desapontado.

- Mas eu penso nisso o tempo todo...

Shaka sorriu consigo mesmo e tornou a andar na direção do templo de Virgem. Talvez... Apenas talvez... houvesse esperanças. Talvez ainda pudessem ser felizes juntos. Mais felizes do que já haviam sido, se é que isso era possível. O peito apertou-se e um par de lágrimas escorreu pela face pálida. Novamente não havia certeza do por que chorava. Mas não importava.

Passaria um mês longe, mas havia ainda alguma esperança a qual se agarrar com unhas e dentes. E, quando voltasse, quem sabe? Ele e Ikki poderiam enfim voltar àquele tempo onde apenas o hoje importava em detrimento do ontem e do amanhã.

_"You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high…"_

FIM

_por Mudoh Belial_

_03.01.2007_

_12h 34 min_

---

N.A.:

Fanfic feita como presente de amigo secreto do SSD para a senhorita Yuka!

Espero que tenha ficado de seu agrado, moça... Foi um desafio escrevê-lo - é a primeira vez que trabalho apenas com esse casal.

Agradeço antecipadamente os comentários recebidos.

(Foram utilizados trechos da música "Cold", do Crossfade)


End file.
